peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jasmine Divorces Miguel (When Love is Gone)
WHEN LOVE IS GONE Performed by: Lea Salonga (Jasmine) Meanwhile, back in London, Miguel and Jasmine arrived home from the party and they freed Thumper, Toulouse, and Boo Boo from the ropes, and they led them to the children's room. Thumper jumped with happiness. Jasmine smiled as she turned to Miguel. "Miguel, I'm so glad you changed your mind about Kairi. After all, she's still a teenage girl." At the party, Jasmine had a chat with Aladdin, and her new husband agreed to let Kairi stay with Kaa and Baba Looey in the nursery for a while. Miguel yawned and said, "Pshaw, Jasmine. You know I never mean those things. Do I, Thumper?" "Oh, of course not." said Thumper. Then he turned to Toulouse, saying, "Don't you agree, Toulouse?" "I think so." said Toulouse, "What do you ''think, Boo Boo?" "I quite agree with Thumper." Boo Boo smiled. Jasmine opened the door and gasped. Kairi was not in her bed. She was gone! And Kaa and Baba Looey were not in their beds, either. They were gone, too! Jasmine was panicked. "Kairi! Kaa! Baba Looey! Children, where are you?" The children were not in London anymore. Jasmine was heartbroken and she began to cry. Thumper and Boo Boo cried in sadness. Toulouse meowed in sorrow. Miguel felt ashamed of himself for being too hard on his own daughter. Just then, a divorce lawyer came in the nursery and asked, "Jasmine Sanchez?" Jasmine sadly nodded. "Sign here, please." Then Jasmine wrote her name on the divorce paper and the divorce lawyer told Miguel that he can no longer be with his own wife and children anymore. As soon as the divorce lawyer left the nursery, Miguel felt guilty. He left the house and into the garden in sadness. Jasmine knelt by the nursery window and took out a picture of herself and Miguel and began to sing: Jasmine: ''There was a time When I was sure That you and I were truly one That our future was forever And would never come undone And we came so close to being close And though you cared for me There's distance in your eyes tonight So we're not meant to be The love is gone The love is gone The sweetest dream That you have ever known The love is gone The love is gone I wish you well But I must leave you now alone There comes a moment in your life Like a window and you see Your future there before you And how perfect life can be But adventure calls with unknown voices Pulling you away Be careful or you may regret The choice you make someday When love is gone When love is gone The sweetest dream That we have ever known When love is gone When love is gone I wish you well But I must leave you now alone It was almost love It was almost always It was like a fairytale we'd live out You and I And yes, some dream come true And yes, some dreams fall through And yes, the time has come for us to say goodbye Yes, some dreams come true Yes, some dreams fall through And yes, the time has come for us to say goodbye Meanwhile, back in Neverland, the song ended and Young Nala began to cry and hugged Young Simba, crying. "Oh, there, there, Nala." Nala wept bitterly while hugging Simba, who feels sad. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Parodies Category:Songs Category:Sad songs Category:Peter Pan series